1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a voltage-application drive system and voltage-application method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Optical alignment technique is to apply voltage to liquid crystal substrate through ultraviolet (UV) rays irradiation to enable the monomers in the polymers in liquid crystal (LC) panel to react to achieve LC alignment. The layouts of the substrates of different products are different, and the driving methods of applying voltage are also different.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a known voltage-application system. As shown in FIG. 1, the known voltage-application system 10 comprises a control module 11, a power module 12 and a voltage-application module 13, wherein the voltage-application module 13 applies the voltage to the substrate to drive.
However, in the known technique, the voltage-application module 13 can only apply voltage to one or two designs of substrates to drive, which limits the changes of drive method and reduces the flexibility of manufacturing process. Furthermore, different drive method of voltage application is used for different substrate. Therefore, a plurality of voltage-application modules 13 must be purchased to perform voltage application drive for substrates of different designs. As the price of voltage-application module 13 is around 30,000 US dollars and requires 2-3 hours to change the voltage-application modules 13, the cost is increased and the production efficient is lowered.